


Lady Ray

by Im_triggered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Achievement Hunters, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA, Injury, Lady!Ray, Michael and ray seem close, Michael please, Might do a tras fic later, Ray is a cutie, Ryan is jelly, Sex in later chapters, kinda slow, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_triggered/pseuds/Im_triggered
Summary: Ray is just started working for the Fakes. Already though she seems to be making friends. So much so she takes a bullet for one.





	1. Intro to heist prep

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics in this fandom and on this website ^~^; Forgive me if it seems a bit out of Character I'm working to improve all my boys.

“ Fuck. ”  
Ray groaned softly and turned in her bed, body aching from yesterday’s heist antics. Who would have thought jumping from the second story fire escape to pavement would hurt so much but to her luck she made it out with just scrapes, bruises, and a small wrist injury. It wasn’t as bad as it could of been, then again as a sniper she had to know how to get down from high places quickly without breaking anything important. Ray took a minute but eventually started to sit up, her darkly curled hair falling in her face as she leaned over to search her nightstand for a pair of black thick rimmed glasses. When she put them on she could see her self in the mirror beside the bed on the wall… Boy was she a sight to see, messy dark hair practically everywhere, shirt hanging off a shoulder and practically half way down her back, wrist wrapped from Injury and so on and so forth. Though somehow this was one of her better mornings. With a soft sigh she began to get up, glasses on face and headed for the closet. The Hispanic was going for a t-shirt, shorts, and her classic purple hoodie. Nothing flashy or strongly feminine even though Jack honestly had tried to get her into something that wasn’t a t-shirt from time to time. Ray didn’t really care for the attempts though. It wasn’t like she really had the body for full out women’s clothes anyway. She was short and thin. Really if you didn’t take a second look at her you could have said she was actually a boy who needed a hair cut. Not that she really cared about that either, having always been teased when she was younger about being ‘flatchested’ or looking like a boy. Basically to some it up shed been mistaken for a boy more then frequently. 

Rays response to that was golden though. A smirk and a shrug , “ At least I look good in two genders, you can’t even look good in one. ”  
Besides the point, in a matter of minutes after a bathroom session and a hair brush she was out walking the halls of Geoff’s pent house.She only been with The Fake AH Crew for about four months now but they seemed to treat her like family no less. And to think it all started with a simple bullet and an accident. 

Ray remembered it like it was yesterday. 

She had been just getting a bag of chips from the convenient store down the road from her apartment when some big asshole in a skull mask came in with a smaller, louder, asshole screaming for people’s money. Ray wasn’t gonna doshit just let them rob the place and the leave with her chips. It was all gonna be okay till some floppy prick came in making bird noises and yelling that they had to leave… but no, not with out what was ever in the lass’s pockets according to a very angry man. Which was a massive mistake considering the only things Ray had were a few dollars (for the chips), a white fabric mask, and her hot pink DS… give or take she had a bright pink gun tucked her her waistband. 

He was not getting her DS. 

There was a bit of yelling, a scuffle, a hot pink pistol flying across the ground, more of a shuffle then finally a shot fired off. Silence coated the room and the angry man muttered a soft but very prominent, “ Fuck. ” She would have guessed skeleton guy got intrested at that because he came around the corner to the angry dickweed staring shocked over Ray who was was holding a bloody side with one hand and a soft white mask in the other. It was lightly stained thanks to blood splater. Skeleton guy had paused and before Ray knew it, or lost consciousness, she was being picked up. It was to loud to remember was was being yelled and honestly everything was getting fuzzy. The only thing that kept her somewhat in tune to things going on arround her was the heat that came off the strong arms that held her close and the searing pain burning it’s way through her side. Next she was in the back of a car fading in and out every now and again someone tapping fingers against her cheek but the world went dark before she could try to respond. One thing lead to another and she woke up in an AH safe house with about 5 people she didn’t know and a pain to remember.  
From there it was mostly history. Geoff, the leader of The Fakes, being the one to console her upon waking and apologize for the unfortunate accident. Of course there were questions like why did Ray fight so hard for a DS and why did The Fakes of all people keep Ray breathing. 

Answer number one being that the DS was the last think her mother bought her before she had an untimely passing.  
Answer number two being that her white mask tipped off spooky scary skeleton man that Ray wasn’t just Ray but the Freelance sniper Brownman that they had been trying to keep an eye out for.  
They were actually looking to make her apart of the crew. Though none of them guessed Brownman was a Brownwoman.  
It took a month and a half for her to really start to warm up to any of them. Mostly cause Michael, their explosives guy, had not only shown her his strength but shot her. To her shock though he apoligized and did what he could to make up for it, even going so far as to replace her purple hoodie. Ray eased up after that but every now and again Micheal can see her flinch if he moves wrong.  
After that though she was pleastly making friends with each member of the Crew. Jack being the most excited to see another lady in the crew but also taking fierce protection of the lass. Gavin and Micheal, after micheals apology, had became rather great friends with her. They became team lads they were so close.  
Geoff was basically the dad she never had and lastly… Skeleton guy. He was quite. He didn’t pay her much mind even in the two times they had been paired together for work. It was mostly cause he was a good escape driver and she was a great shot even in the back of a bike. They had an odd thing going on where he didn’t speak much… at all actually… but he honestly didn’t need to. Ray was good at taking signals and sometimes Jack could swear they had conversations with just mere looks. 

Back to now.

She walked into the living room where Micheal had just set down a box, “ Alright theres the last of your shit. ” Ray looked a little surprised and also raised her eyebrows, “ Oh shit the movers! why didn’t you wake me up?”  
Michael shook his head, “Cause Fucking Jack would have killed me if I did that after the fall you took yesterday. ”  
Ray put up a finger, “ First off I jumped and second off I’m totally fine just a small wrist injury. ”  
As if on que The vagabond on the couch across the living room snorted. He’s been so quite the lass didn’t even take notice of him. Him with his feet propped up on the table and classic leather jacket resting on the couch. She narrowed her eyes right at his skull, the mask, not his actual skull, “ Got something to say finally or-?” The vagabond left the air open and Michael smirked as if knowing something Ray just didn’t.  
Ray grumbled and went to the kitchen for food. “ Bet he’d say something if I took a diet coke. ” As soon as the ‘oke’ came out of her mouth she felt something zip by her head and lightly catch her hair. A few soft black stands fell to the floor and the culprit of the sudden trip was none but a throwing knife that now stuck in the wall, on its side was a little skull. Ray didn’t react much just reached out and took it ever so casually, “ Oh now we have a vagagrump. ” The comment pulled a small laugh from Michael, “ That’s a new one.”  
She could practically feel the Vagabond glaring at the back of her head as she continued into the kitchen a bright grinn on her face.  
~~~  
The next few days were spent laying low, for her this ment switching between her DS and destroying the crew in pretty much any game they played. The manly men saying they were ’ taking it easy on her’ but judging by Michael’s insanely tight grip on the controller and Gavin squwaks of defeat plus sighs from the gents she was defiantly giving them a run for their money.  
It was nice but they had a city to run and when the heat was off them it all began again. Geoff brought them into the planning room. Ray taking note of the odd abundance of alcohol bottles laying around. She took her now normal seat next to Michael and Gavin. Jack beside Gavin and the Vagabond beside Jack. With the way they were sitting Ray was at the corner of the table and could see gavin, Jack, and the Vagabond with out issue. So she didn’t have to worry much about discussion.  
“ Alright cocksuckers it’s planning time. There is a big shipment of coke comming in to Los Santos and I wanna be sure it doesn’t make it past the air field gates. ” Geoff started to explain and Ray had been paying attention for some what of a while before something caught her eye a little bit to the side. The vagabond had picked up a a small pad of paper and a pen but instead of actually taking notes he was just doodling. Ray made an attempt to make out what he was drawing but was pulled back to attention when The boss man called her name.  
“ Ray you’re on gonna be on the ground for once. Not many vantage points in an air field hager but for your sake your with vagabond again. You’ll be a distraction while Michael and Gavin set up the explosives. ” Gavin frowned, “ Awe but Geoff what about X- Ray and Vav!” The dark haired lady smiled and the Skull wearing man actually turned to look at Gavin, Blue eyes reading something Ray just didn’t understand.  
Geoff waved a finger, “ Gavin we only have one sniper and if honestly like to keep her breathing. ” Michael patted him on the back a little roughly, “ Don’t worry we still got Team nice dynamite. ” Ray smiled and gave the Brit a shoulder nudge, “ It will be alright Vav, me and Vagy just gotta stir some shit. ” 

The comment made Jack laugh, “ Vagy? ” Ray grinned as said Vagy started to glare on her direction. “ Well it was that or Vagagrump and he really didn’t seem to like that. ” Geoff looked at girl and chuckled, “ You are gonna get you self murdered kid. ”  
~~~  
After that meeting set up ensued on the following days partners getting the necessary supplies for their plan. Ray finding a place in the Vagabonds car as they were driving to get ammunition and pick up a special order of the girls. She’d just been sitting there playing her DS as the vagabond drove, the ammunition wasn’t the problem Ray’s special order was as they had to pick it up across town.  
The car was filled with a comfortable silence that they both always came to when they were one on one. Every now and again the vagabond would glance over at Ray. He had honestly been blown back when he first found out who she really was. After all how could a small boyish girl with glasses be on if the most feared and sought after snipers in Los Santos. It just didn’t add up to him how this kid who was tucked so nicely into his passenger seat was the same person as Brownman. She just looked so innocent as if she had never been responsible for countless dead.  
With one glance he took a solid ten second to look at her. The way her hair fluffed and curled as it spilled out of her beanie and how plump pink lips pouted as her DS was just about out of power. How delicate fingers pushed her glasses back into place on her nose.  
She sighed some and looked over at him about this time and pointed some, “ Lights green. ” He felt his face heat up under his mask before picking up driving again. He didn’t even notice he was really stopped at a light honestly.  
’ That was weird. ’ She thought to her self as she started to pull her legs up in the seat with her, surprised to see she was small enough. It would be ten more minutes of silence and stealing glances before they got there. Ray practically bouncing out the car with Excitment, tugging a duffle bag out the back with her. He had to admit she was rather cute when she was excited, it made her brown eyes sparkle

It was a shady looking place in the middle of what looked to be some of the worst parts of the city. He almost wanted to get out with her but decided to keep the car running just inu case. Watching, Ray ran up to a door, the door belonging to a very run down looking auto parts shop. She knocked softly on the door before it crack open, “ Password?”  
Ray grinned, “ Roosterteeth.” The voice behind the door spoke again, “ Order For? ” She replied with such quickness, “ Rose. ” The door closed and then opened up Ray throwing the duffle bag in and one being dropped out the window beside her just as the door closed.  
It had to be the oddest exchange the vagabond had ever witnesses in his entire life and before being a mercenary he’d done plenty of strange drug exchanges. Either way ray came back and sat in the passenger seat with the bag in her lap. Vagabond making a curious motion .for her to open it. She did he couldn’t help but smile and let out a laugh, “ Didnt curiosity kill the cat or some shit lile that? ” Anyhow she took the zipper between her fingers guiding the bag open. Inside was a brand new custom SMG and assult rifle sprayed obnoxiously pink and has a small bright red rose on the butt end.  
“ Aren’t they wonderful! ” She cooed running her fingers over the pretty new toys. The Vagabond honestly laughed and started to drive on home, “ Aboslutely. ”  
Whoops. He spoke.  
“ Holy fucking fuck. ” She froze and they both looked surprised. This day could not get better for her.  
~~~  
The ride back was actually spent talking after he’d exposed his voice to her. She didn’t guess the vagabond to have the voice he did even if slightly muffled by the mask. It was deep and rich, almost sending shudders through her the first time he said her name, feeling it roll off his tounge with sweet ease. By the end of the ride she figured out the Vagabond was actually a really cool dude who just had trust issues and a bit of social anxiety. Which she could totally relate to.  
When they walked through the door it was a group halo session going on. Gavin smiled, “ X - Ray and Vagy are home! ” Vagy made a face at the nickname and Michael looked over being the first one to notice Rays giddy mood as it clashed with the Vagabonds glare, “ Oh fuck who did you two fucks kill this time.” Vagabond shook his head, “ Surprisingly no one. ” Jack looked over shocked, “ God Dammit how did you get him to talk so fast. ” She spoke and pulled a few twenties out if her bra and handed them to Geoff, “ It took Michael and Gavin at least a year to get him to talk around them. ” Ray shrugged wearing the biggest grin she’s had since she got there, “ I have my ways. ”  
Michael scoffed, “ Fucking totally, Anyway what’s in the bag?”  
Ray grinned and Vagabond looked to her as she started unzip the bag and show off one of the two hot pink guns, “ My two new toys. ”  
Michael smirked, “ Fucking Christ Ray how much did that cost?”  
~~~ 8:00 a.m  
Ray was curled neatly into bed having showered and crashed after a night of hardcore Overwatch. It had been a two weeks since the vagabond had given her his voice. She was surprised at how well they had gotten along seeing as the first four months of them being in the same space was more or less silent. After he has spoken though they quickly became close friends and exchanged plenty of stories. She found out The Vagabond hailed from Georgia and having gotten into mercenary work after he saw corruption through drugs sales. In exchange Ray told him about how she leaned to shoot after her mother faced an untimely death and had hunted the guy who brought that death to her down and gave him a similar fate. They were honestly becoming better friends then she was with Michael and Gavin, even if it’s only been 2 weeks.  
So really it was no surprise when Geoff sent him in to wake the sleeping sniper. A job that had formerly been Michaels but had been halted when he threw her cover off when ray hadn’t bothered to put pants on that night. Michael already had enough regrets when it came to ray and honestly seeing her boy shorts, covered in marijuana leaf print, was not what he needed. Not to mention upon finding out this information it Jack almost murdered him. It took Geoff and The vagabond to hold her back from slaughtering the blushing red head. So now it fell to him, the vagabond himself, to wake her.  
It took a second and he debated if he really wanted to attempt to wake her, not knowing how she’d respond to his presents so early in the morning. He just had to be careful. So slowly he opened the door and quickly scanned the room with his eyes. She didn’t look to have much and to his surprise kept the place clean aside from a few articles of clothing laying about the floor. He moved in slowly looking to the little ball of Ray laying on the bed. She looked so peaceful when she wasn’t being a cocky little prick.  
He hesitated but gently brought a hand to pet her head, softly speaking, “ Ray…. Ray… It’s time to get up today’s the day. ” He ran a hand through her messy hair, feeling the soft stands between his fingers. His face lightly dusting with a blush as he’d always wondered what the lass’s dark locks felt like. Then slowly tired brown eyes began to open and she merely rolled over, “ Oh fuck off. ” He sighed still keeping with his petting even as she moved, “ No it’s time to get up.” He spoke using a soothing tone. Every one well knew she was not a morning person.  
Ray hummed some the petting, rather nice to wake up but not as nice as the deep comforting sound of The Vagabonds voice. She was still half asleep so the static she felt from the touch hadn’t yet kicked in.  
Ray huffed and slowly turned to look at him with puppy eyes, “Ugh fuck….Do I have to. ” The man chuckled, “ Yes, who else is gonna cover my ass…certainly not Gavin.” She huffed softly, “ Damn… you’re right. ” He laughed lightly and plucked her glasses from the night stand opening them and sliding them on her face. He never noticed how different she looked with out them. “ Come on, Geoff’s gonna lose it if you aren’t up and functioning before eight thirty. ”  
She groaned and sat up making a shooing motion, “ Alright, alright, I got it. Now shoo before Jack takes you for a vaga-perv. ” He got up and scoffed, “ Where do you come up with those?”  
Ray continued to shoo him out the door as she got up, “ It’s a talent. Now leave unless you want to help me get changed. ” He chuckled lowly, “ I mean if your offering… ” There was a pause and Ray felt her entire face heat up. She could almost feel him smirking as he saw her red tinted face. She managed to get him out the door and closed the door, toungencaught in her throat. “ B-Be out in 10. ”  
She was so cute when she was flustered.  
~~~  
Ray took a deep breath and got dressed putting on a t-shirt, Jeans, and her classic checkered vans. She took hold of her purple hoodie on the bed and slid it on, taking ease in the familiarity of the fabric. The dark haired lass was trying to calm down but the vagabonds perfect wake up lingered on her mind.  
Just the memory of his warm hand running through her hair and soothing voice lulling her into the waking world made her heart lightly flutter in her chest. It was almost like he had the exact instructions to wake her up. It was a weird feeling and a little confusing but not exactly what she needed to worry about right now.  
Ray sighed and opened the night stand pulling out a soft white mask and tucked it into her pocket knowing shed need it. It didn’t do much for her identity but it was a trademark for her name, Brownman. An alias to keep her actually name tucked under the rug along with her original home. It did her well honestly as most people were thrown off by the whole ‘man’ part of it. They actually always seemed to expect a really serious, really buff, and really big guy. Never did they expect for it to be a lady, more so one that was as short and thin.  
But no matter what anyone thought of her she managed to silence all their doubts when she pulled the trigger.  
With that thought crossing her mind she picked up the dark purple duffle bag beside her bed holding the new toys she had gotten just for this occasion and started to head out into the living room.

In the living room Michael was cleaning his pistol and watching Gavin tinker with the coms, getting the ear peices all set up. Ray sighed softly and took out her white mask and placed around her head, pulling her curly black hair over the string. Thus ment it was go time.  
Gavin looked up, “ Oh shit Rays got the mask on. ” Micheal nodded and finished up his cleaning putting the clip back in the pistol, “ Bitches gonna get got today.” Finally after a few more minutes and small judgments to Rays mask and hoodie they were joined by Geoff and Jack. A few more minutes and the vagabond came rather prepared with holster on belt and all. 

Geoff smiled and adjusted his bow tie, “ Lets get this show on the road. ”


	2. A Heast Almost Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan had one job and maybe if he did that job Ray wouldn't have gotten hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These is a little violence in this along with a little blood. On the bright side Ray and Ryan get slightly fluffy. P.S Michael totally wants to fight Ryan. I'm 90% Michael will get his own spin off.

~~  
The Fakes had split up into teams, Geoff and Jack on evacuation, Michael and Gavin on detonation, Ray and The Vagabond on diversion. It seemed easy but honestly Ray had a twisting feeling in her stomach and it wasn’t just because she neglected breakfast this morning. That and Vagabond was driving and his choice was his black Akuma with green detailing. He threw a leg over the bike and started it, looking back at her expectingly. The way his eyes locked with her made the twisting feeling settle for now. She tossed her duffle bag over her shoulder so it rested on her back then did as expected and hopped on the back.  
She got on thinking he would to shoot off like normal but for once he waited. She raised and eyebrow before she slid her arm around his mid section as to not fall off before hallin'ass into the street. It was a moment… but when he was flying down roads she appreciated it and even went to wrap a second arm around him, resting her head on his back to void the wind and keep her mask from flying off. The purple wearing girl finding her self blushing at the close contact she put herself in.  
Though Ray wasn’t the only one blushing even if he had to focus on not crashing he has a small blush burning his cheeks from the warmth of her pressing to him. Not to mention how she clung ever so tightly to him as if she were small enough to fly away.  
Besides the point they continued to shoot through the streets till they came to the airport. He made a point to park the bike in a small alleyway away from the gates. It was a just in case kinda procedure they often did if they needed to escape together. They always needed a back up plan. Once Ray got off she stretched starting to walk before her shoulder was caught in a large hand. She turned to see the vagabond offering her an ear piece. She placed it in her ear and went near a small hole in the gate that she’d put there days prior.  
“ You ready for this?” A voice spoke from behind her as she slipped through. Ray nodded, “ Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” He slipped through hole stopping and watching her take off the duffle bag and offer up the SMG he’d put in there with her's. “ Because this is a lot more up close and personal then what you see through a sniper scope. ”  
The expression that touched her face was that of fake offense, “ I’m sorry but are you calling me a bitch. ” He look her way and she could tell he was raising an eyebrow, “ I did not say that. ” Ray snorted,“ But it was implied. ” He looked around and started walking, “ Yeah by you. ” Ray rolled her eyes and glanced at her phone before clicking the button on her com, “ Testing 1…2…3….1…2…3”  
After a little fuzz she heard a voice and then Geoff clearly saying, “ Alright dickheads let’s do this!”  
~~~  
This was rough. Ray knew it when the bad feeling in her stomach turned into the bad feeling in her arm wear a bullet had just grazed her. They were pretty much pinned behind a couple of cargo crates taking out anyone who got close or anyone who got close to the coke shipment. They were out numbered and it was starting to take it’s show.  
Vagabond growled into the coms, “ Hurry the fuck up and just blow the damn thing. ” Ray glanced to him mowing down a few gang members, “ You’d like that wouldn’t you. ” The joke got her a nasty glare but she laughed dryly. Ray always made shitty jokes when she was in pain. It was kind of her way of nervously laughing. She ducked down as she heard bullets wiz on by. Though she tried to drown it out by listening Michael yelling at Gavin to move his ass as he set the timer. “ Alright she’s set!”  
That was her que as she took a deep breath picked up her gun , got the duffle bad on her back, and started at it again, shooting at any person who wasn’t that of her crew. She kept telling her self they just had to cover Michael and Gavin long enough for them to get out of the hanger alive and into a cargo bob with Jack and Geoff. It wasn’t that she disliked what she was doing, she had a guilty pleasure in killing but there was a reason she was a sniper, this shit gave her anxiety. Something about being up close and personal just have her anxiety. It was hard to like something but be made so anxious of it.  
It must have showed though because as if being able to sense it the Vagabond kept to her side, most of the time being sure to make things a little lighter on her end… but that wasn’t just for her.  
Ray didn’t say anything but she always noticed how he’d get a little more then the bloodlust she got when he was killing. How easy this was for him, how he never seemed stressed when he was in the middle of the heat. It was almost natural for him. She was almost jealous of him for it.  
After a few more minutes a car came screeching I’m from across the air field dropping off more guys with guns. The sight educed a feeling of dread within the girls chest but it quickly dissolved as in the distance she could see the cargobob head this way. It wouldn’t be much longer.  
They didn’t have much longer. As Jack and Geoff got closer they had to move out of their cover and meet up with Michael and Gavin. It was risky but Ray was keeping steady with her partner in crime at her side. They were making quick kills and even though it bore the Vagabond it kept Ray at moving with ease…. mostly. Quick didn’t always mean great quality and not all of shots were head shots.  
It wasn’t until her and The Vagabond where nested in the side of the cargobob did ray feel comfortable enough to ease up. She kept close and heard Michael screaming for Jack to go and that the timer only had a few seconds left. He was not joking when he said a few seconds cause with Rays next breath the hanger absolutely exploded In a bright flower of red and yellow hues.  
Ray had to snap herself from looking at it in order to keep doing her job. They weren’t out of the clear yet and that was very apparent by the guys hallin ass near them and shooting like storm troopers. Ray mumbled and started downing guys like flies, “ Fuck. ”  
They were so close. They were so fucking close to being out of this with just Ray’s graze, which had long since stopped bleeding, and a slight cut Gavin got from a wire. They were twenty feet off the ground and That’s when it happened. The vagabond had been paying to much attention to Rays side of things and she caught notice of this just in time to elbow him into the cargobob and take a nasty shot to the right shoulder that would have gotten his head other wise. The shot was angled up and it was a good shot, blood splattered across the pilots door way and got some what on Michael and the vagabond.  
Jack took off and Ray tumbled backward falling near the other door. Gavin yelped dashing to catch Ray from falling out the other side, “ R-Ray!” The commotion caused Jack to jolt some and they veered to the right. It was a hard right but Gavin caught Ray and Michael grabbed Gavin, “ I got you boi!”  
Gavin had grabbed Rays hand and she tried to grab back but pain ran though her arm and chest. He probably didn’t mean to hurt her but his hold and the sudden tug pulled a small yelp from her throat. It really wasn't a good sensation to have a wound stretched. She felt dizzy and was starting to loosening feeling in her legs, the only thing that kept her somewhat standing was Gavin who was now making an attempt to hold her. It was odd and the familiar feeling if of cold and fuzzy came to her. Gavin was saying something along the lines of, “ Michael help! ”  
When the cargobob leveled Ray crumpled in on herself, going down but gently with the help of Gavin. It was very unlike him to be so skilled when under this kind of pressure. Maybe it was because this was Ray. It’d only been about 5 months and they only pulled two heist since she’d been there but she’d really fit into their crew. They weren’t about to loose her.  
After a second Michael was At Rays side putting pressure on the wound to try and help stop the bleeding. “ Fuck Geoff! Ray’s been Hit! ” Geoff appeared from the small door way and looked at the scene before him with, blood splattered across the cargobob, their newest member collapsed and bleeding, the vagabond so shocked he had yet moved after Michael stopped him from falling.  
“ Fucking dicks! Jack head to the nearest safe house Ray needs A doctor as soon as possible!”  
~~~  
This had happened so suddenly. One moment he was in the high of murder the next he was falling back watching Rays blood fly across him and Michael both. He was frozen. He didn’t understand why she’d done that. She’d literally taken a bullet for him. He was stuck and he’d never been stuck before, frozen in some kind shock.  
The only thing to pull him from his shock was when he could faintly hear Ray stuttering something as Michael held at her shoulder, “ Va-Va-” He pulled himself from his place against the wall and scrambled over to Ray, taking a cold hand in his warm one, “ Ryan. It’s Ryan and don’t just focus on squeezing my hand. ”  
Well this would have been a hell of a way to go. Ray barely hearing his actual name over Michael yelling at Gavin to be sure there wasn’t a police helicopter after them. Honestly if she wasn’t in the middle of fading in and out of being awake she might have smiled.  
What a way to go right?  
~~~  
The ride was quick. Jack making an extra point to get there quickly, leaving Geoff to take off with the cargobob. On the ground Ryan was the one to pick Ray up and bring her into the safe house. Ray had held on the whole way there. Anytime she was about to fade out Ryan would give her hand squeeze and she’d respond with one back. He picked her up once they got there and he felt her grip slip. She was done fighting it seemed.  
He carried her in, Jack following him into the safe house. Thankfully Geoff made them keep their medical supplies stocked at each safe house. Basically for this exact reason. Jack would rush ahead of Ryan and get a medical kit and a few extra things. The older woman wanting to get to work quickly as she was capable of helping Ray till the doctor got there. First to make sure the bullet wasn’t still in her shoulder. This was specifically why Geoff had hired Jack.( aside from being an ace pilot) She had a nursing certificate and though they weren’t sure how legit that was. It didn’t matter she was enough to keep someone alive while their payoff doctor came to them. Geoff had made the call to their doctor almost as soon as he'd figured out ray had got pinched.  
Upon arrival Said doctor was rushed to the room and the door was closed behind him and locked. It was a solid 3 hours before they were done but it was mostly because Ray had lost so much blood they had to be extra careful.  
During this time Gavin, Michael, and Ryan where sat in the living room in a tense silence. It had settled in thickly and no one had dared break it even though they could all feel the rage coming off of Michael. The curly red head no doubt blamed the vagabond for what had happened. After all Ray had taken the bullet for him cause he wasn’t paying attention. The only thing that kept Michael quite was Gavin beside him. He knew Gavin didn’t like it when fought with the rest of the crew more so the psychopath of the crew.  
After two hours Geoff showed up and they had long since changed and got all blood off of them. Geoff came in and imminently when to the kitchen where the booze was hidden, another thing every safe house had. He was gonna have a large glass, more so then normal.  
Finally after the 3rd hour Jack and the doctor came out of the room, Jack carrying a relieving smile. The doctor spoke, “ She’s okay and will be okay just needs a lot of rest till that shoulder heals fully. I left antibiotics to prevent infection as well as pain killers. ” Geoff nodded and pulled out a roll of cash, handing it off to him he said, “ Thank you so much. Hopefully we won’t see you soon. ” He would show the doctor out showing some of that kind boss like hospitality.  
Ryan looked to Jack with pained blue eyes, “ Can I see her?” 

~~~ 

Ray felt like death… or something close to death. When she woke it was a mildly frightening experience and she had made a false attempt to jolt up but was seemingly held down by a strong hand on her unharmed shoulder. She groaned deeply and blinked a few times to no avail. There was no seeing shit with out her glasses.  
“ Hold on. ” A familiar voice spoke before placing her glasses in her hand. Her grip was shaky but eventually got her glasses on her face. It was Michael. “ Th-Thank… you. ” The girls throat was extremely dry and her voice came out raspy as if she been drinking sand.  
It looked like Michael was sitting by her bed for sometime, “ Shit Ray you had us so fucking worried. ” The evidence of his time beside her laid out in Redbull cans. He picked up some pain killers and a glass of water Jack left in case she did wake, “ Here. ” He handed her the pills and watched her take them before helping hold the glass of water to her lips as she took the pills. He sighed softly setting the glass back on the nightstand. Ray adjusted some in place and winced from ache and pain. She couldn’t find a way to lay that took pressure off her shoulder but also didn’t press against the graze on her arm that had been overshadowed by the bullet wound.  
She looked to Michael and how his brown eyes expresses so much concern. It made her feel guilty for being hurt. He stood up and rolled up the sleeves to his black hoodie. Then he went to the closet and got a spare pillow that had been in there. It looked soft and fluffy. When he came to her side Ray was skeptical watching his every move. He gently put a hand under her side, just below her ribs and lifted just enough to get the pillow under her side. It hurt to move that way and she’d weakly grab his arm, “ M-Michael. He was quick to let her go after that. To her surprise it helped ease the pained feeling. It was something he learned from having been hurt so many times himself.  
Ray let go of him and let her hand fall to her bed, ” Thanks.“ Michel waved a hand, ” Please Ray its No problem.“ This was one of those rare Michael moments. It wasn’t to often Michael showed much care past shove or an eye roll but every now and again he did the little things for her that showed her cared. Ray swallowed and was finding the courage to speak what was on her mind, ” So….uhh-fuck what even happened.“  
She actually didn’t remember Jack shit.  
Michael looked wide eyed and suddenly the care had left, ” What?! You fucking got shot idiot! You took a bullet for Ryan and almost fell out of a cargobob? Gavin had to catch you! Fucking gavin! Any of this ring a bell!? “ He couldn't believe she didn't remember taking a bullet for someone. ” Your fucking blood was everywhere, How do you not remember shit?!“  
That’s when it came back to her. Every moment up to the point Ryan had spoke his name to her. There was another groan and Ray made another attempt to sit up but Michael again held her down This time a little harder, ” How long was I out?“ The reply sent a jolt of electricity through her and she was trying to push against Michael’s hand, ” Two. fucking. days. “  
Ray wanted to sit up, wanted to go see the rest of the crew, wanted to see Ryan but she was to weak at this moment in time to really fight with the older lad, ” Let me up. “ He shook his head, ” Nope, Geoff said to keep you here till Jack got a look at you. “ He kept his hand on her, firmly holding her down. A frown touched her lips and she looked at her self, ” Judging by the change of clothes Jack has already had a good look at me. “ Michael rolled his eyes, ” Ray your staying in the fucking bed. “  
~~~  
It would only be an hour before everyone would show up, Michael having texted them, basically broadcasting Rays consciousness. In that hour they just kind of talked back and forth. Michael and Ray being the best of friends it was no surprise they were laughing by the time the rest of the crew got there… give or take Ray had to be careful laughing. Every time she giggled pain flooded her and shed grimace. When the rest of the crew came into the room and Ray gave a shy half wave sitting up slowly with the add of Jack who was already looking at her shoulder. They had put ray in one of jacks old tank tops so it was easy to peel back the bandage and put it back on.  
Upon entry Gavin squawked and bumbled into the room rushing to hug Ray. ” X - Ray you’re okay!“ He’d hug her but was trying to be careful. She chuckled wincing lightly, ” Yeah Vav I’m good. “ Geoff came in behind Gavin and smiled, ” It’s nice to know. Shit we thought you were done for kiddo. “ Ray smiled and received a hug from Jack as well. She looked around some and tilted her head some, ” Wait…. where’s Ryan. “  
Geoff shrugged and sat aside Ray, ” Honestly we aren’t sure. He kind of ran off after he was sure you okay. “ This provoked a frown from the girl, ” Wow. Okay. “ Her reply got her a soft pat on the back, ” It’s okay he’ll be back he does this more often then not but it does remind me of something. “ Ray looked up to and around the bed where the crew stood around her. ” Do some stupid shit like that again and we all are gonna kill you before any fucking bullet does. “  
With that she couldn’t help but grin, ” Oh fuck Yeah! Ghost Ray for the win! “  
~~~  
The few hours were well spent after a brief talk Jack helped Ray clean up some, not only cleaning her wound but helping herself as well. Jack exclaiming, ” You have dimples on you- “ Then Ray hushing her with a, ” Nuuuu we don’t talk about it!“ Being the mom of the crew she also brought some of Rays clothes so she’d be in stuff that actually fit. She really couldn’t thank Jack enough more so when she got Ray a bad ass sling with roses all over it.  
By the afternoon ray was all cleaned up and nestled in yet another brand new purple hoodie that Gavin had gotten her as to replace the old one that was torn and blood soaked. After that Her friends would finally leave the room to let her rest since she was about to take another hit of pain killers. The sniper honestly had such great friends.  
Mostly… It had been all morning and there still hadn’t been a single word from Ryan. She was starting to wonder if he resented her for taking that bullet. If he maybe thought she was selfish for putting her life under his. It made her chest twist with an uncomfortable tightness. Ray laid down and adjusted best she could. She’d saved his life the least he could do is see her. She huffed and closed her eyes. Minuets passed and they turned into hours. Soon the pain killers kicked in, she was drooping in and out of sleep.  
The fade of consciousness was so alluring but her mind kept her awake. It was distracting to have her thoughts ring so loud and she just about to go though another round of dozing if didn’t hear the door open. Even when she did she lay still as she heard someone approach. She listened closely, trying to see if she could tell who it was. That’s when she heard the chair next to her creek lightly signaling the someone had sat next to her. A few minuets of silence and she heard something thunk against the nightstand.  
As much as her mind fought her against it she slowly began to open her eyes.  
” Ryan….“  
~~~  
This was something new to him. He actually felt bad. The vagabond actually felt bad about something, almost guilty. It got even worst when he got the text Ray had woken up. He’s been reckless and gotten her hurt, he literally got his partner in crime hurt. All he’d been thinking about is how she could have died right there. What could he even say to her. What would she say to him.  
Ryan sighed and after a few hours of a vigorous mental war he decided to go see if her. It was nerve racking to think about but he was a grown vagabond.  
When he arrived no one seemed to bother him on his way to where Ray was resting. Give or take Michael shot a soft glare in his direction. He really couldn’t blame Michael. After all aside from Gavin, Ray was Michael’s best friend. So much so Ryan couldn’t deny he saw them sharing a blunt and laughing one night on the balcony of the pent house and Ray honestly never shared her weed.  
That was beside the point.  
He entered the room and saw her there seemingly asleep in bed. Her arm in a sling and hoodie slightly raised from bandages. The sight made him frown and he came to sit next to her. He huffed lightly and looked at the bottle of pills on the night stand. It was a high enough dose that the small Puerto Rican should have been out like a light. So with that thought he removed his mask, having not had the motivation to put on his face paint it left him fully exposed.  
Ryan ran a hand through his hair and relaxed a bit… Well till he realized a pair of wide brown eyes were staring at him. She’d seen his face. ” Ho…ly…. fuck. “ No one told her the vagabond was hot. Litteraly this wasn’t something they needed to keep from her. She felt her face heat up and a trembling word came from her lips, ” Ryan…?“ She moved some to trying to sit up, to get a better look at him.  
The man felt his face flush and he swallowed some feeling tense. This wasn’t how he imagined her seeing his face for the first time or how he imagined the first time her saying his name would be either. Not that he had imagined those things at all. ” Yeah. It’s me Ray. “ He helped her sit up with a hand to her support her. She leaned forward free hand moving to his cup cheek. It was slightly soft as if he’d shaved that morning. ” You’re… not wearing the mask. “

Someone was high on painkillers. 

He nodded some and just about leaned into her touch, ” Yeah I though you were asleep. “ She blushed a deeper color, eyes taking in ever feature of his expression, ” I couldn’t. God why didn’t you tell me you were hot as fuck. You should really share these things Ryan. “ It was an attempt to lighten the mood but the tenderness held strong as a hand over lapped hers and brought her hand down from his cheek.  
” Ray… “ He spoke and they locked eyes for a minute before Ray looked down. She knew what was coming just by the way his blue eyes became stricken with worry and distress. He held her hand with both of his giving it a soft squeeze, ” Why did you do it?… Why almost die for me? “  
There was a tight feeling in her chest up and she almost wanted to pull from hold on her hand. She bit her lip her throat feeling dry, ” I… I don’t know… “ The look of confusion that touched Ryan’s face made Rays insides twist further onto tight little bows, ” I saw it coming… it would have killed you and I just couldn’t let that happen…. “ She swallowed and felt him loosen on her hand before bringing it up and placing the softest of kisses on it.  
The kiss made her melt on the inside, more so when he ran his thumbs over where he had kissed. ” Ray I can’t thank you enough really… but please don’t ever do this again. I was so scared we lost you. “ It was like a shock to her system. Not only did he thank her but he was scared. He was actually scared to loose Ray. She looked to the side and frowned a little, ” I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you worry so much. “  
She apologized and he could see the lick of sadness forming just by the way her lip trembled lightly. Ryan just wanted to hold her. He wanted to hold her and not let go. They had been partners over the last few months and he was honestly having the most fun he’s had in a while. Ray hadn’t been like any one else. Her company was almost soothing to him, relief from the others madness. It was almost like an unspoken understanding of each other. She didn’t ask unwarranted questions and let him open to her. She didn’t pry much as he didn’t. Anytime that they had talked it was for long hours about anything and he couldn’t do that with anyone else. Ray was special and the thought of almost losing her for his reckless mess had shook him.  
” No don’t apologize you if anything I should I was reckless and not paying attention. You got hurt cause of me and- . “ Ray hadn’t let him finish the sentence. The sniper having gripped his hand and tugged with all the force she could to bring him into her. To his surprise she’d actually pulled him some what out of the chair and set him falling forward. A small arm flew over his shoulder and she hugged him tightly, best she could with one arm and without hurting herself. He landed on her unharmed shoulder with hands holding keeping him from falling into her fully.  
” Ryan stop…. I did this… it was my choice and I’m here now and you are too. Isn’t that really all that matters? “ He was utterly stunned but after a minute or two he slowly slipped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She smelled like cheap rose water perfume. He sighed and nodded wordlessly. It must have been good enough for her cause he could feel her relax in him arms.  
” Now let me go before someone sees us being extra gay. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good! I got the next two chapter just about done so hopefully this will be a 3 chapter fic but its still up in the air!


	3. Thanks for the help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is recovering from her shoulder injury. She really wants to get back in the game but Geoff won't let her. The only thing that keeps her sane is Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright So this is the last chapter! This is the one with the sexual content so just a heads up and fair warning to those who read. If you still want more of my fake ah crew you could always drop an ask over at Askthefakeahcrew.tumblr.com !!

It was gonna be a long couple of months while her shoulder healed. The doctor estimated 4 to 5 and that meant she was next to useless to the crew for the next 4 to 5 months. Give or take she could still shoot her sniper rifle but Jack didn’t want her doing anything of the sort since the kickback tended to jostle her. It was frustrating to say the least. Her job was not only her only source of income but was also a way to relief stress… aside from getting high that is.   
Tonight was particularly frustrating though as it was two months after the incident and she really just wanted to get back in the game. Plus she wanted out of the pent house. Not that she hadn’t been out cause she had. Ryan had gladly taken her out… multiple times. Not that the crew knew anything about that as it was most of the time at 2 a.m. and they came back at 5 a.m. just before Jack woke up. They’re nights out often being spent on top of Mount Chiliad looking at the stars, sometimes on a blanket, sometimes on the hood of Ryan’s car. They would talk about everything under the moon and laugh due to tiredness and Rays shitty jokes.   
It was beside the point.  
Tonight Ray wanted to be a part of the next heist that Geoff was planning but after brief argument and a ’ That’s fucking final. ’ Ray was gonna be stuck at home and be on counting duty when they got back. It was needless to say Ray was frustrated and a little bit angry because of how they made it sound like she couldn’t take care of herself. Though they insisted this was best till she healed completely. Jack pressing the point of not doing anymore damage to her shoulder. It really upset her and it must have been very apparent on her face though cause after the argument Ray walked off to the balcony where she was joined by non other then her partner in crime. Ryan.   
Ryan who over the past two months had helped her more then she helped him by taking the bullet. The help ranging from their nights out to putting a beanie on Ray’s head when she was struggling. Honestly the two had grown closer then they were before but tried to keep it on the down low because they weren’t sure how the crew would feel about their almost relationship not to mention Ray wasn’t one for a real public relationship.   
” I think you might have surprised Geoff tonight. “ The man chuckled moving beside her on the balcony. It was the fall season so the nights had a nip in the air. Ray sighed and brought up a freshly lit blunt to her lips. The familiar burn of smoke in her lungs forcing her relax. ” I might have surprised my mother to when I graduated. I’m just full of surprises.“ Ryan chuckled and removed his skull mask setting it on the ledge. He actually had on his face paint this time. The lines light smudged from what she could have assumed was some later that day crime. After all he really only wore the face paint she he was in his Vagabond persona. ” Id be lying if I said you weren’t. “   
Ray shrugged and rested on the and he of the balcony taking another drag before holding It a few seconds. She looked defeated and it earned her a hand slowly starting to rub up her back, ” Why don’t we go out tonight… “ Ryan cooed in a soothing tone of voice. She both loved and hated the way he tried to calm her. Ray puffed out smoke and nodded, ” Please… I don’t think I can take being in this place much longer… Don’t get me wrong I can live off video games and pizza rolls but I’m dying here. “   
The Vagabond chuckled and lightly patted Ray’s unharmed shoulder, ” Come on let’s go now. “ Ray perked up and looked his way almost dropping her blunt, ” Whoa really right now? Are we like gonna bang? “ Ryan shrugged, ” I mean if your offering. “ Ray snorted, ” Depends do you got twenty dollars. Cause twenty dollars is twenty dollars. “ He laughed and she grinned. She loved hearing him laugh and loved that she could male him laugh.   
He waved a hand picking up his mask, ” Meet me by the door in twenty minuets. Well go look at the stars. “ The girl went on to finish her blunt but this time with a big smile.   
~~~  
There was an art to dealing with the Fake AH Crew. Ryan had been around long enough to know that if you wanted to escape the pent house with out anyone knowing you had to close the bedroom doors and leave. This was something he picked up on weeks ago. He’d noticed that Geoff always closed people’s bedroom door as night before he went to bed. This often meant night night time for the crew as well… or at least keep your ass in your room and stay quite. So that’s what Ryan did when all members were in their perspective places. It was quite so they didn’t notice it was him closing the doors. He did this with all the doors but Geoff’s….Geoff who was asleep in his recliner due to booze.   
This left him an extra fifteen minuets to do what he needed and that was grab a blanket, a diet coke or two, maybe one of Michaels energy drinks for Ray, and maybe the bag of small pink marshmallows Ryan caught Ray sniffing at just yesterday.  
After twenty minuets and a blunt, Ray was at the front door and Ryan was there to meet with Ray’s dark purple duffle and his mask on but under he had cleaned away his mess of face paint. She motioned looking around for anyone of the crew members before whispering, ” Hurry the fuck up.“ He opened the door for her, ” Calm down we are in the clear. “ She walked out quickly but quietly. After all everyone was kind of suppose to think they were in their rooms and it was kind of suspicious.   
Ryan followed closely and closed the door behind him with a quite click. They went to the elevator and he watched as Ray pushed the button, fingers peering out of the sleeves. She wore her hoodie with the hood up and some jeans. He was in his classic leather jacket and worn out jeans, Mask on and worn. To be wearing that mask and jacket he must have been in vagabond mode earlier. The thought barely touching the wondering mind of the girl. She was more thinking about what the jacket would feel like around her shoulders. After all she was a skinny Porta Rican kid and he was some large edgy guy. She would practically be swimming in it.   
He snapped her out of her thoughts though when she was pulled into the elevator by the hand. ” Oh fuck sorry. “ He chuckled, ” You okay?“ There was a nod and she subtly started to blush, ” Yeah just thinking and stuff. “ She couldn’t see it with his mask on but she could tell he was smiling, ” Is it the mask? “ Ray blew a peace of hair out of her face, ” No it’s the edge. I think I cut myself on it earlier. “ She chuckled as the elevator opened and walked out leaving Ryan to playfully glare after her.   
~~~  
In the car Ray had turned on some shitty fall out boy song and was just jamming out. The display was cute to see her singing all the words like it was no one’s business. It made him more then happy to see she’d gotten comfortable enough to be herself. ( not just cause she was riding a high) It was a big difference from the first couple times she rode with him. She was mostly hidden DS or completely stiff, only looking out a window. She loosened up though over the time she’d been in the crew.  
They were headed to their normal spot on Mount Chiliad. It took a little over half an hour to get there but when they got there Ray already seemed to let the argument of the day go. It would seem the gent had that effect on her, to make her happy. This wasn't the first time he did it and it probably wouldn't be the last.   
They went to a small clear spot parking. Ryan turned the car off before getting out and opening the door for Ray, her right arm was still in a sling so he wanted to be nice. ” Oh what a gentlemen. “ She teased him trying to be careful as she got out. He grinned, ” Only for you.“ He shut the door and went to place the blanket on the area in front of his car in the clover covered grass.   
Ray smiled and would take her place on the blanket. The lass laid back so she could see the stars that littered the sky in random patterns of glitter around the moon. You could only see them this well when you were away from the city, away from all the noise and terror.   
Ryan would show up beside Ray leaving his mask in the car. There was a light silence he was waiting for her to break and when she did she said, ” So come here often?“ She here Ryan chuckle before getting him to lay back with her, ” Ehh sometimes. I normally only come when there’s this really pretty girl here. Ya know the one with curled black hair and glass. She has a sling…. I wonder what happened to her shoulder. “ He folded his arms behind his head looking over to her. Ray blushed lightly, ” She took a bullet for this edgelord. Ya know leather jacket and a skull mask.“   
He laughed, ” Please I’m hardly am edgelord. “ She playfully scoffed, ” You have throwing knives with little skulls on them. You're the definition of am edgelord.“   
~~~  
Ray and Ryan went on just talking back and forth with the occasional flirting or witty joke. He’d point out constellations and she’d tell stories from her time being a solo worker. The mood was mostly playful and happy till they got on the subject of, surprise surprise, Ray’s shoulder. It had started cause Ray had gotten on the topic of missing her sniper rifle, missing the feel of it in her hands.   
Ray sat up some and kept her eyes to the side, ” I don’t know Rye… It doesn’t feel right. What if you all get hurt? “ The older gent propped himself up on his elbows, ” I'm sure we’ll be fine in the mean time you just need to rest. “ She fidgeted with her sleeve picking up a small tone of retaliation, ” But I don’t want to rest. “ Her eyes kept to the ground not watching to see whatever was twisting on the Vagabonds face from her sudden stern tone. He shifted some and got closer, more into her personal bubble then normal, ” Ray listen. You need to let yourself heal. It’s no good to anyone if you get hurt again or cause more then permanent damage to yourself. “ He had also picked up a tone, it was one she only heard when the vagabond was edging on him. It was a cutting tone that held small venom.   
It made Ray wince. It was only used because Ray had brought on the tone first. He was just trying to get her to understand that this was best if she wanted to get back to work. But on off chance he just had to force her, he just might. For a minuet she looked over and locked eyes with him, he’s had that look that she had seen plenty of times through skull eyes. Ray didn't want to admit it but he was right, they all were right. The sniper grumbled as she laid back, accepting her defeat, ” Fine… if it’s just this once I suppose I could sit out. “   
Ryan turned on his side, resting on an elbow. He took on a more soothing tone to ease the harsh one from earlier, ” Don’t worry Geoff said it’s a small heist so I’m sure you would have been bored anyway. “ Ray cracked a smile, ” I don’t know watching you get all murder happy is pretty entertaining. “ That’s when he groaned, ”….Actually I’m on a murder break…. “   
The words startled Ray and she almost had to sit up, ” Wait what? A murder break?! That can’t be healthy. “ Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose a new frustration blooming on him that wasn’t Ray made, ” Little do you know….“ She was trying not to laugh but was failing a little bit, ” Well it looks like you’ll just have to find a new hobby. “ He rolled his eyes, ” I think I got one. It’s called taking care of your ass. “   
She took fake offense, ” Umm I’m a strong independent Puerto Rican who don’t need no man. “ The gent smirked and felt a blush dust his cheeks, ” So I’m your man now? “ That smooth mother fucker. The lass could feel her face heat up at his remark. ” Depends do have that twenty bucks?“ He shook has head and got closer, ” No but I have other things. “ They found each others eyes and soon she knew what ’ other things’ he had as he leaned into her, a free hand cupping her cheek and to keep her head straight as he went in to place his lips against hers. It wasn’t a lingering kind of kiss, just a short three second kiss… Three seconds of just her and Ryan. He pulled back and she went to open her eyes that she didn’t know where closed. There was a pause between them as he only pulled back to search   
” That's better then twenty bucks. “, small hints of a smile began to form before Ryan leaned in again to kiss her once more. This time longer, like he’d been wanting to do this for far to long and Ray kissed back all the same. It was a quick minute before he pulled back again, leaving Ray in a sweet daze of his warmth and lingering feeling of him on her lips.  
Ryan smiled warmly and bushed his thumb against her cheek before took his hand from her. He relaxed, ” Meh maybe a murder break isn’t so bad. “   
It wasn't much long before they went home and to their favor the crew was still hidden in their rooms, Geoff having gone to his room from the recliner. Ryan walking Ray to her room and giving her a proper Georgia gentlemen's kiss goodnight.   
~~~  
The next month and half went by with ease, Ray finally getting out of her sling and just taking it easy for now with the help of Ryan. Geoff willing to let her wait at the safe house for them after the heist, knowing they may need help moving stuff, sorting stuff, and counting stuff. It was gonna be a while as they were hitting a sting of stores. She honestly hated waiting though, it made her anxious.   
It was a small heist and she knew it but still she was nervous. The idea of her not being there to be their eye in the sky was a little much. So much so she hadn’t noticed she was getting her ass handed to her in her current Pokémon battle. There was a tense sigh and she gripped her pink DS as she shifted on the small love seat. This safe house was smaller then the others but it was more secluded and harder for cops to reach. It was 2 bed room 1 bath and the tiniest of living rooms and kitchens. Being located in the forest it was supposed to be as small as it is. So with little space Ray made a place on the love seat and started to shift up side down on the arm of said love seat out of boredom.   
It had been hours and by then she was upside down and her DS was running out of power and there was 2 cans on the coffee table and an open bag of pink marshmallows. She was nearly bored to death before the door opened and a slightly banged up crew came in. The only thing that was bad was when Gavin slumped in and then Geoff and Ryan came in helping a very dazed Michael to the couch to lay down. Concerned etched into her face and she saw the bruising on her friends face, ” Fuck, what happened?“   
Jack came in and went right to the kitchen for am ice pack, ” Cop got to close and pistol whipped him before he could shoot. “ Gavin puffed, ” Bloody got him right in the jaw, nearly knocked him out in the middle of the job. “ Ray felt her chest tighten. She could have stopped that. After all her job was to keep people from getting close. Ray swallowed watching Jack come back with the ice pack, ” Oh…. is he okay?“ Jack nodded and she felt a little relieved.   
While Jack cared for Michael the rest of the crew carried in things from the cars. Ray having been the one to bring stuff from home so all they were carding in was money and weaponry. Once all had settled and they were firmly in place at the safe house Ray went to check on Ryan. The lass only having seen him when he was helping carry Michael in. Her eyes scanned the living room for him. What caught her eye wasn’t him but a little drop of blood heading to the hall. She followed it seeing a few more leading to the bathroom. The door was cracked and she was able to see a little of him in the mirror on the wall.   
” Rye?“, Ray questioned softly as she gently pushed open the door. The vagabond was just at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror as she came in. She wasn’t sure where his mask was but his hair was free of his pony tail and one forth his face paint was gone. His leather jacket lay on the floor along with his black gloves and shirt. There was a cut in one glove and a cut on his hand that matched. It looked to be at least 3 inches long and was no doubt the source of the blood. She blushed lightly as she hand seen him ever with out a shirt. ” Hey Rye what's that?“ She point to the cut on his hand. His attention turned to her but still he was silent, still in his Vagabond mindset. She a was careful as examining the cut from behind her glasses, ” It doesn’t look like it will need stiches. “ He turned the water on as Ray got the small med kit from the cabinet by the sink. She opened it taking out ointment and some gauze.   
” Give it. “ She held her hand out expectantly. He rolled his eyes and dried his hands before offering the hurt one to Ray. It started when Geoff put them to working together in the crew. He got hurt and Ray made sure it was taken care of. The first few times he gave her glares on top of tugs and pulls of protest but she had been determined. Even as The Vagabond he’d eventually submitted to the lass’s care, more so now that he was seeing her in a more romantic way.   
His eyes traced her every move as she applied the ointment all the way to wrapping his hand. He didn’t show but it was relieving to have it wrapped and to feel her touch. After though she turned to leave knowing he’d probably want a shower and time to de-vagabond but was met with a hand going above her head and closing the door before she could leave. It startled her at first as when Ryan wasn’t exactly Ryan she knew things could get hairy. She raised an eyebrow and turned around to see an enclosing vagabond coming her way. It was a little nerve racking and she had opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when a hand came under her chin and his lips caught hers. She’d gotten use to his kisses but this one was different and a little more passionate. Even if he had his paint in that didn't stop her from kissing back. He hummed lightly and a hand hooked her waist and pulled her close against his bare chest. By the time he released she had a full on blush in her face, looking up at him for a brief moment. He kept a stern expression even with his eyes locked to hers and a hand creeping up from her chin to wipe the paint from her lips. When done he went about his business of taking the rest of his face paint off.   
” You’re welcome. “ Ray spoke as she opened the door leaving to go see how Michael was again. Her thoughts lingering on Ryan’s shirtless form and the kiss he gave her that had been so different from the others they shared in the past month and a half. Maybe she should kiss the vagabond more often.   
~~~  
Finally after another month and a half of torture Ray was given the okay to get back in the game. That night being a rather celebratory one for having their sniper back had most of the crew out drunk after really intense round of halo that almost resulted in Ray Being crushed by Jack who had gotten annoyed at her win streak and sat on Ray. The sight making Geoff and Michael almost die of laughter. While Gavin and Ryan were locked in their normal toil of arguments but worst cause Gavin had been drinking. In the end they had a pile of lads and gents who were passed out due to alcoholism aside from the only to who didn’t care to drink, Ray and Ryan, the R&R connection as Ray had named them.   
Ray snorted, ” Oh dude look at them cuddle. “ She giggled pointing over to Michael and Gavin. The red heads arms were squeezed wrapped around Gav as the brit laid his head on Michaels chest. The vagabond chuckled lightly, ” I’m gonna take a photo…“ He took out his phone with a sly grin touching his expression. The phone making clicking noise as he got the shot. That’s when Ray, his partner started on a cheeky idea. She grabbed at his phone. He hadn’t expected her to take it so it was definitely a surprise. ” Hey!“ Of course he made an attempt to take it back from her but it wasn’t any good as she leaned away from him. ” Oh no you don’t. It’s mine now. “ Ryan raised an eyebrow wondering just was got into the lass. After all he was three times her size almost. Not to mention who tries to play keep away with The Vagabond.   
He scoffed and leaned to get it but she got up from the couch standing beside it. ” Oh come on I’m not that easy Haywood. “ He stood and she circled the couch some making sure they were an equal distance apart. ” I don’t know about that. “ After he said that he circled the couch some and she did to. He kept his eyes on her and wondered if Ray knew she was pushing her luck. She chuckled and they repeated the process for sometime before they paused on opposite end of the couch, eyes locked. ” You should really give that back. “ Ray was on the far side away from the hall way that held all their rooms. ” Make me. “   
She broke eye contact for one second to glance at the hall way. It was a crucial mistake as Ryan knew she was gonna head for her room. It only took her the next second to start running that way. It was a nice attempt really but Ryan was a little closer to the hall then her. He played chase intercepting her at the second room which was thankfully his. Fingers locked around her waist as he lifted her and brought her into the lions den. She let go a small yelp as he caught her. Another as she was laid out on the bed. ” Checkmate. “ He chuckled Darkly moving a top the Hispanic watching her try to fight him. It was easy to tale his phone back as he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the bed then retrieving his phone then.   
Ray grinned some, ” You mad Haywood? “ He cracked a grin and took in the sight below him. Ray was a smiling mess with her glasses crooked and semi long hair a flowing over the sheet below. He leaned into her ear. The feeling of his breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine, ” You shouldn’t have done that my rose.“ His voice was a soft growl and before she knew it he was placing vengeful kisses on her neck. The pet name only ever came up when she was in for it. She blushed feeling the hunger behind his kisses. It wasn’t anything new though he’d been after her lately.   
Ray had taken notice after a brief make out session before the last heist when he was grabbing at her everything with need. Even if she didn't notice it was very apparent now as he licked up her neck. She felt her blush deepen as kisses were placed along her jaw line to find her lips. Ryan let go of her wrist and started to unzip her hoodie. Ray smirked some and as soon as he let her go she took The moment to try and take top. The kiss turning more into a battle for dominance. There was no way she was just gonna hand sir vagabond the wheel. It was a loosing battle for Ray though as Ryan had removed her hoodie and had his hands steadily creeping up her stomach. The only thing stalling him was when she pushed off his leather jacket starting to remove his shirt. He had broke the kiss for a minute to remove it himself, panting. Rays eyes gliding over every bit she could see. ” Damn… “   
He smirked and went back down to kiss her neck, hands sliding back into her shirt. She moaned lightly as goose bumps started to show on her skin from his finger tips grazing over her. Then she remembered and started to shy but it was to late his hand reached her chest area. He raised an eye brow some and pushed her shirt up. ” What’s this?“ He questioned ad his hand tugged at what looked to be well wrapped binding.  
Ray shrugged and looked to the side nervously ” Have you ever worn a bra? Shits uncomfortable. “ He reached for his back pocket flicking open a switch blade, ” Well me and you are going shopping tomorrow. Cause binding can really hurt you. “ Her eyes widened and before she knew it Ryan had cut the binding being careful not to cut her. ” Fiiine.“ She whined as the cold air touched her soft pink nipples. Ryan's deep blue eyes looked her over as he folded the knife. He licked his lips and went back to her neck again, the binding being thrown to the side. Rays hands moved to undo his belt but paused when teeth sunk into her skin, ” Fuck Ryan. “ She moaned feeling him suck marks into her skin. He loved leaving dark purple spots on her skin.   
Hearing her he licked over the mark before starting a new one below it, trailing kisses and marks down her body. Stopping to softly suck on her nipple all the mean time he was removing her pants. Ray let go soft moans her hand finding soft sandy blond locks to run through. Once the pants where undone he sunk his hand into the front of her jeans, into her underwear, listening to her gasp as he practically ripped them off. Apparently Ryan liked to be rough.   
A hand found her soft place gently moving his fingers up and down her slit, ” Well aren’t you excited. “ He purred as he felt her wetness. Ray blushed deeply looking down at him, ” Hmm i wonder whos fault is that?“ He chuckled some and she had opened her mouth to retort but was silenced she felt a lick at her entrance.   
It was an honest surprise but one he was counting on that, ” Oh so sweet. “ He pushing her legs open as he continued to lick at her, tongue circling her clit. Ray bit her lip and moaned sweetly, ” God Damn Rye. “ His hands squeezed her hips to keep her from squirming.   
It was amazing the things he could do with his tongue. It was a whole new kind of pleasure for Ray as she never really got as involved as with anyone as she did Ryan. It was mostly cause she was to afriad to wind up a single mother but Ryan was smarter then the average street rat boyfriend. Though that thought didn’t matter at this moment.  
She arched her back , ” R-Ryan I-…!!!“ He hummed lightly noticing Ray suddenly tense as she came. Ryan’s tongue lapped at her entrance wiggling softly. Ray shivered as she was so sensitive from her climax. He pulled back and kissed her up her waist. Ray panted as he started to take off his pants sliding them off and grabbing a condom from his nightstand. The gent hovered over the still panting lass, eyes tracing her body.   
She looked up at him but her hand easy found his erect cock, ” I wasn’t the only one excited. “ Her hand wrapped around him and she smirked upon hearing his breath hitch, ” Can’t help I love seeing you this way.“ Her other hand took the condom doing him the favor and sliding it on for him. She leaned up and kissed his neck her hand sliding back up his body and over his shoulder. He pulled her into place so be rested between her legs just as she bit down on his neck, ” Fuck…“ He panted softly and rubbed against her entrance. She put her back against the bed and he leaned over her, ” Ready?“ Ray looked up at him huffing lightly, ” Do you really have to ask?“ He rolled his eyes and aced soft kisses on her neck as he pushed into her. The movement was slow as he wanted to make sure he felt his every thick inch but little did he know she was hopping he’d go slow. About half way down his length Ray tensed up and held him tightly, ” Ugh. “ Ryan seemed to take notice pulling back enough to meet her eyes, eyes that watered lightly. He cupped her cheek, ” Do you want me to stop?“ He cooed having had no idea he was causing her any pain. That was the last thing he wanted It was a little pain but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. She shook her head, ” Nah fuck train has no brakes.“ He kissed her forehead and continued to push till their hips met, ” At least tell me if it’s to much. “ She nodded relaxing once he was all the way with her.   
Ryan was gentle with her at first being tender and sweet but once she’d gotten use to him he’d easily pick up the pace. As he picked up Ray seemed to press into him a bit more, nails lightly digging into his back. He didn’t mind though as he was to busy to mind a few scratches. Ray panted softly a shiver running up her spine as he pulled all the way back and thruster all the in her, ” R-Rye!“ At the call of his name he leaned forward wrapping an arm under her shoulder. The move pushed him deeper in the feeling making her tremble. He placed kisses up her neck and the heat between them was almost unbearable. So much so Ray arched up and barrier her face in Ryan’s shoulder. He could feel her tense and almost instantly he knew she was close to her end. Knowing this though he got a little rougher. He wasn’t pounding but it was a little taste of what he so badly wanted to do to her. She moved her hips against him panting and moaning. It wasn’t much longer before she came again, strong waves of pleasure rolling over her body. So strong she didn’t even notice she rolled her hips into him. Ryan grinned and peppered her cheek and neck with kiss, slowing his hips just a bit so she could ride out her pleasure high. He practically purred in her ear before nipping at it. Then there was a sudden change and he… growled? Ray gasped and he’d go back to his rough movement. It took her pleasure filled mind a quick minute to figure out he hadn’t yet came. Ryan had quite the stamina but had been so worked up he was sure he wouldn’t last all much longer. ” Fuck. Ray…“ He moaned and Ray gripped the sheet under her. She was still so sensitive from her high that this was almost to much. It wasn’t long though before Ryan had finally reached his climax, letting go a sweet moan into Rays neck and holding the lass close. The room was after quite aside from their breathing. Ray tugging   
~~~   
After a few minuets of rest Ryan finally moved to take care of the condom already finding the things gross enough when they weren’t filled with cum. Ray watched as he disappeared into the bathroom it being just a smudge of light. At some point either her or Ryan must have haphazardly thrown her glasses somewhere. It was too dark in the room for her blindness to really search for them so she decided on fuck it and hoped they didn’t get stepped on. The Hispanic then curled in the middle of his bed. The covers resting slightly below her waist. When he came back he locked his bedroom door and gave her a look over.   
” What?“ Ray spoke watching his eyes trace her over. He slid on a pair of boxer shorts and sweat pants. Ryan smiled and tugged an old shirt from his dresser, ” Here… just incase someone picks the lock in the morning. “ She sat up and tilted her head hand reaching out to find fabric. She got it on just fine before he was joining her in bed being sure to pull her close to his chest. Normally the two weren’t big on the whole cuddling thing but this was different. With the two cuddling close and exchanging words of goodnight and a few simple kisses before drifting to sleep.   
~~~

Ryan woke up that morning to his phone buzzing on the nightstand and Ray asleep across his body. It would seem at some point in the night she just made her way across him. He tapped her, ” Ray…. Ray wake up. “ She groaned, ” Fuck off. “ He brushed his hair out of his face, ” Okay you asked for it… “ The girl only let out a muffled 'hmm?’ before the larger Gent lightly pushed her to the side just about pushing her off the bed, ” Shit- fuck! okay I’m up. “ He gave an almost smirk and picked his phone up looking at it. He swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, ” Uhhh… So the crew is looking for you. “ Ray sat up and rubbed her eyes, ” Shit are they here? “ He shook his head, ” Nah they are looking in your normal hiding places. Guess they couldn't find you and thought you ran off.“ Ray nodded, ” Well guess I better run off then. “ He stood and walked over to the other side before picking up her glasses and sliding them on her face, ” Or you could just tell them you were in my room.“   
Ray snorted pushing them onto her nose, ” So you want Jack to slaughter you?“ He froze for a moment, ” Okay maybe don’t tell them that. “ Ray laughed and stood offering him a playful kiss that ended with his arms wrapped around her waist and foreheads lightly touching, ” There’s my vagabond. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probably isn't the last we see of Lady ray but the next fic I am working on is a minecraft oriented one that's rather interesting But again if you cant get enough of my fake ah crew feel free to go drop an ask over at askthefakeahcrew.tumblr.com !!

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write chapters in advance so while I do have the next one ready I normally don't post it till I'm in the revising part of the next after the next one one. Just so I can keep giving updates in decent time.


End file.
